The present invention relates generally to keepsake holders for a child's baby teeth. More particularly, this invention relates to keepsake holders for identifying and attractively displaying a child's baby teeth.
Children have twenty baby teeth, ten in the top jaw and ten in the lower jaw. Children's baby teeth, after they have fallen out are often saved by the child's parents, guardian or others as a souvenir or memento of when the child was young. For example, a child's baby teeth are often saved in a jar, a small box, an envelope, or in a drawer of a desk or the like.
Thus, there is a need for a keepsake holder that enables a parent, a guardian or others to conveniently save a child's baby teeth as a souvenir or memento. In addition, there is a need for a keepsake holder that enables a parent or guardian to readily identify and attractively display a child's baby teeth after they have fallen out. Further, there is a need for a keepsake holder in which a parent or guardian can readily record in the holder the corresponding date that each baby tooth of a child falls out.
As far as is known, there is no presently available keepsake holder for baby teeth which provides identification of a child's twenty baby teeth, conveniently holds and attractively displays a child's baby teeth, and cross-references each of the baby teeth with its identification and with the date that it fell out.